Handheld electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, can provide a number of features and applications including, for example, a phone application, media player application, mapping application, calendar application, email application, instant messaging (IM) application, text messaging application (e.g., for sending and receiving short message service (SMS) messages), and other applications. A number of these applications generate notification messages for viewing by a device user. In some situations, the notification messages can include information that a device user would prefer to view discretely.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.